


Obietnica

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, narnijski angst
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trochę przewrotne wprowadzenie do "Srebrnego Krzesła".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obietnica

\- Odkąd tu przybyłam, czułam się inna. Kocham nadal, ale nie potrafię pokochać tego miejsca. Zawsze patrzyli tu na mnie jak na przybłędę. Oczywiście, nikt tego nigdy głośno nie powiedział, ale wiedziałam, że narnijscy wielmoże mieli do mojego męża żal, iż nie poślubił którejś z ich córek. A teraz odbierają mi syna. Chłopiec musi się nauczyć wszystkiego, co powinien umieć przyszły król, ale nie sposób nie dostrzec, że służba, dworzanie, baronowie – wszyscy robić co w ich mocy, aby był jak najkrócej ze mną.  
\- Nie rozmawiałaś z mężem?  
\- Nie uwierzyłby. Kocha ten kraj, chyba bardziej nawet niż mnie. Zawsze był najpierw królem, a potem dopiero mężem.  
\- Tak zawsze jest, gdy rządzą mężczyźni. Kiedyś Narnią rządziła kobieta i było zupełnie inaczej niż teraz...  
\- Słyszałam legendy o Białej Czarownicy... Podobno była straszna...  
\- To było dawno. Nikt nie wie, jak było naprawdę, ale myślę, iż rzeczywistość wcale nie musiała być taka. Mężczyźni mieli powody, aby jedyną samodzielnie rządzącą Narnią kobietę przedstawiać w jak najgorszym świetle.  
\- Tak, to możliwe. Ale nie obchodzi mnie to. Pamiętasz, o czym mi mówiłaś, kiedy spotkałyśmy się pierwszy raz?  
\- A ty pamiętasz o cenie?  
\- Tak, zapłacę ją z przyjemnością. Wierzę, że będzie mu lepiej z dala od tego dworskiego wężowiska, w jakim żyje.  
\- Zatem połóż się proszę, zamknij oczy i rozluźnij – kobieta w zielonej sukni obserwowała, jak królowa Lilliandil układa się na trawie, obok niej  
\- Dotrzymasz słowa, prawda?  
\- Dałam słowo, a to także cena za mój dar. Więc nie obawiaj się. Tak jak obiecałam, tobie dam wieczny sen i spokój, a jemu – bezpieczeństwo i godne życie.

Gdy kilka chwil potem na polanę przybiegli dworzanie, znaleźli królową leżącą bez zmysłów. Na jej obliczu malował się spokój. I tylko jeden paź twierdził że dostrzegł wśród traw szmaragdowe łuski węża.


End file.
